The disclosed subject matter provides an apparatus. The apparatus may comprise a coating for improved corrosion resistance. In an underground environment, the apparatus may be provided corrosion resistance via the coating which may comprise zinc, aluminum, lead, iron, copper, and cadmium. Embodiments relate to a coated apparatus, a system, and a system and method for artificial lift and/or natural flow.
BRIEF SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The disclosed subject matter provides an apparatus. The apparatus may have a high corrosion resistance in a high radical concentration underground environment. The apparatus may comprise a first end, a second end, a carbon steel core, and a coating adjacent a portion of the surface of the steel core. The coating may comprise zinc, aluminum, lead, iron, copper, and cadmium.
The disclosure may further provide a system that may comprise a well. The well may comprise a well casing comprising an interior surface and an exterior surface. A well tubing found within the casing may comprise an interior surface and an exterior surface. At least a portion of the exterior surface of the well tubing may comprise a coating comprising zinc, aluminum, lead, iron, copper, and cadmium. At least one sucker rod may extend within said well tubing. The at least one sucker rod may be affixed to a pump jack at the surface of the earth. The at least one sucker rod may comprise a first end, a second end, a carbon steel core, and the coating adjacent a portion of the surface of the core.
The disclosure may further provide a system for artificial lift. The artificial lift may comprise one or more components of the aforementioned system. The artificial lift may comprise a means of removing hydrocarbons from underneath the surface of the earth.
The disclosure may further provide a method for artificial lift. The method may comprise supporting in a well casing a number of components. One component may be a well tubing comprising an interior surface and an exterior surface. In embodiments, at least a portion of the exterior surface of the well tubing may comprise a coating comprising zinc, aluminum, lead, iron, copper, and cadmium. Another component may be at least one sucker rod that may extend within the well tubing. The at least one sucker rod may be affixed to a pump jack at the surface of the earth. The at least one sucker rod may comprise a first end, a second end, a carbon steel core, and the coating of zinc, aluminum, lead, iron, copper, and cadmium adjacent a portion of the surface of the steel core. The method may further comprise powering the pump jack so as to actuate the at least one sucker rod and allow the displacement of underground fluid. In embodiments, throughout one or more steps of the method, the coating on the well tubing and the coating on the sucker rod may protect the sucker rod, the interior surface of the tubing, the exterior surface of the tubing, and the interior surface of the casing from electrochemical corrosion during the displacement of the underground fluid.